Of Ice and Flame
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: Kagome is a crossbreed her mother was a waterbender her father is Admiral Zhou. She's able to Waterbend. Avatar an friends. After witnessing her Waterbend. How far does Loyalty go? After all, Blood is Thicker than Water.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Oh my Lord Sesshomaru I'm so sorry for every thing this is the first chapter I had meant to post but I was unable. Gomenasai!

Disclaimer: **ALL** rights go to the owners!

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Dream

_Aang wandered around a vast snowy bridge, it was snowing black it confused him to now end as he continued down the path. He stopped when he came a young girl. She had long black hair that covered her face and she wore blue and white outfit and was barefoot. She was in the snow crying by the bridge ledge._

_He walked over to her and touched her shoulder she turned to him. Her eyes were a watering blue; she glared angrily at him got up and ran in the other direction. He reached out to her and ran to catch up to her._

_"Wait I just wanted to talk to you!" _

_She ran into a figure, it was a Fire Nation boy. He concluded, the boy seemed no older than the girl. He had on a mask that covered his upper face his hair in a long braid. He wore the fire nation army uniform. He wore a smug smirk, he mouthed some thing._

_Aang's eyes widened. The girl cried to the boy's chest. The boy held her and the waters beside them rose up viciously. He boy pulled out a blade. Aang ran toward them fast as he could but he couldn't reach them._

_The boy mouthed some thing again. "NO!" He stabbed the girl the skies turned red and Black. The waters receded._

* * *

Aang shot up from his sleep in a cold sweat, panting in fright. "Aang?" Called Katara her worry clear in her Cerulean eyes. Sokka was just a worried. "Aang what's wrong?" He shook his head. "Its just... a dream."

"What kind of dream?" Sokka asked curiously. Aang sighed. "There was this girl and-." Sokka stopped him. "Oh~! I get it." Aang looked at Sokka. "Really?" Sokka nodded and stroked his chin.

"Yes of course I understand, you see their comes a time in a young mans life were he -." "SOKKA!" Katara yelled at him swatting him on the head. Aang growled in frustration.

"You don't get it! The girl was murdered in front of me! There was nothing I could do!" Katara stopped hitting Sokka, and gasped. Sokka awkwardly scratched the back of his head not knowing what to say. "Oh Aang..." she said softly. "Was it someone we know?" Sokka asked. Finding his voice.

Aang shook his head. "No. I've never seen her before." Sokka and Katara looked to each other. Katara placed her hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him. "Its okay Aang its like you said, its just a Dream." She gave a motherly smile. He nodded.

"Yeah its just a dream, just a dream..."

Sokka stood up and yawned. "Well I'm going to finish getting some shut eye, wake me when its tomorrow."

He walked back sleeping bag. Katara sighed at her brother's attitude, she smiled to Aang. Try not to think about it too much, try and get some sleep. He nodded as everyone when to sleep he whispered good night.

Momo crawled up his arm. Looking him in the eye tilting his head to the side. "Don't worry Katara's right it's just a dream." Momo curled up on his stomach and drifted to sleep.

Aang couldn't shake the boys words _"...You can't save her." _The words the boy spoke rang threw Aang mind. He clenched his ears. _"...You can't change anything." _He shut his eyes tight. "Who were they?" He said drifting of this time into a less fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I Didnt intend to make her Mary sue but I though I'd be cool cause i remebered that their was one story where she was a water bender in the fire nation, one where she could bend shadows, and one where she was Aangs sister and Could bend all Four! And yes I have seen Avatar. The Avatar bends 4 elements Kagome only Bends 2. Im pretty capable of doing math and this is a Fanfiction! Thank you all for reading a reviewing! A shout out to all my New FFN Friends! Thanks So Much! Sorry its Late I have no computer access!

Disclaimer: **ALL** rights go to the owners!

* * *

Chapter 2— The Elusive

_He felt as if he was waking up to fall asleep. He felt the weight of a body to his chest, a girl. Vaguely he noticed the skys turned Red and Black. The surrounding waters reciding. There was a figure as soon as he saw it, they vanished and the structure holding him and the girl callapsed benethe them._

_At the sound of creeking his eyes opened the body of a gigantic centipede-like creature, coiled around his torso. "What luck. Such a handsome face you have found tell me... what could I do for such a find? How lucky that you've wandered into my domain once more..." He curl around his shoulder._

_"Unguided." Its legs creeping around his sides. "Unguarded." It made discusting clicking noise as it moved. "And so Unprotected." The Centipede purred by his ear._

_He shot up from is dead sleep._

* * *

Surrounding him were his crew soilders. "General Kang?Are you alright, sir?" One of them asked.

"You had us worred when you hadnt awoken to give instruction." Another called.

"No matter what we did you wouln't wake up, even move. We were near certain you may have passed in your sleep." Yet another spoke.

"I have yet to die, as you can see, it was nothing more than slight fatigue. Really. Leave my quarters." They filed out. He ran his hand though his sweat drenched bangs. His large night robes still covered him, though covered in sweat as well. His teeth and fist clinched. His pale skin paler, he was thankful he slept with an eye mask. His face, was not to be seen. One whom desereved none of the sypathy. Vaguely he recalled the figure. 'Who were you... why should anyone care of 'her' ...of I?'

-Elsewhere-

'Its been a month since we've lost the Avatars trail.' Admiral Zhao griped. He had grown more and more agrivated at the thought of Prince Zuko gaining leverage over him. 'Its ridiculous. Having to compete with a mere Boy!' His fist clenched.

He glared at his passing subordinates, some of the few scoffed at his attitude. ' Arrogant little Brat-' his eyes wided. He grew a speculative the gleam in his Amber eyes. "Ah yes... thats perfect use a brat to out do a brat...!" He grew a confident smirk. "Set a course for due east for BatTail Isle!" He exclamed to the crew. Who begrugedly did so. One felling brave flipped him a quick finger, before getting to work.

'Surly that Child will make its worth.' He thought with a proud smirk. He returned to his chambers to prepare a Messanger Hawk. 'It would do no good should the brat leave before my arrival.'

—Some time later BatTail Isle—

"Im so sorry sir!" A young soilder by the name Akitoki apologized, loudly. "Stop yelling. I heard you the first time." Kang convaded once more. Though Kang was mad, he was more annoyed with the insistent nagging.

"But I'm really sorry!" He sighed. His subordinate though older than him acted like a child pleading his case to avoid punishmeant. And truth be told there was no reason for it. "Silence." His blabber ceased. "You had some thing to give me before 'that' happened. What is it."

"Oh Right." He pulled out a Scroll. "A Messager Hawk came for you." He took it. "That is all?" He nodded. "Yes sir." He read over the message. He sighed. "It seem that I'll be ... inaccessible for a while. Bring me Izumo." Nodding he got to it.

Kang muddered under his breathe, ventering to his Quarters. "Damnit, dont you get it? Your telling me to abandon front lines to run errands!"

Izumo walked in, he bowed. "Sir?" Kang clicked his toungue, if his upper face wasnt covered you'd notice his ferce glaze at the message. "I will be with drawing a hand full of my men. You will lead the remaining troups. Would you be able to handle that while I am away?" Izumo nodded, he wondered what would cause the general to do such but held his toungue. "Yes sir. A Question though sir?"

"Yes what is it?"

"...Why... may I ask is their Curry Rice in your hair."

Kang twitched. "... Because It complements my skin tone. You may leave." He answered sarcastically.

Izumo snorted quietly. "Yes sir, I'll notify the others of your depature." Kang nodded.

Once the door closed. He ventured to the batheroom sink faucet. Removed his mask. He tried to wash out as much was left. Looking up he saw water blue eyes staring back at him. '_Heh. At least this means your finally acknowledging me.'_

Turning from the mirror, slicking the hair from his face. Slid down to sit on the floored tiles. He gazed at the ceiling. _'... Was Fufillment always this... empty?' _He closed his abhored eyes.

Kang sat there and waited. '_What could you be plotting for me.'_


End file.
